The Beautiful Ending
by EmmieEms313
Summary: What happens when Gemma gets an unexpected surprise? M rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gemma cupped her hands pouring water over her face and shoulders. Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders. The bags under her eyes becoming more pronounced with every passing night, dreams had becoming torture since Kartik…..

She couldn't even make herself think the words. She had grieved for him a thousand times over. She could hardly think about him, let alone the dream they shared in the Cave of Sighs.

After soaking in the last of the warmth from the water, she stood wrapping the towel on the chair beside the tub. She looked down at her feet as she stepped out, but to her surprise she noticed about half way down a slight bulge between her hips. She pulled the towel away, and pushed at the bump noticing how it felt like a rock beneath her fingertips.

With that she jumped out and quickly dressed. Being back at home had brought on a new wave of memories. At that her thoughts trailed back to the Realms.

Knowing she was alone, she created the door and stepped into the Realms. There Gorgon was waiting for her. The creature looked her over before saying.

"Lady Hope there is something different about you. Have you brought someone with you?"

Gemma shook her head.

"Gorgon I have a question….about the dreams that people can have in the Cave of Sighs."

"What is it? Does this have something to do with what's changed about you?"

"Yes. Is it possible for what happened in the dreams people have in the Cave of Sighs effect people in this world?"

"Yes, it is very possible. But only if the person being affected wants the dream to be reality."

Gemma thought back to the dream. She had wanted it more than anything. Shad wanted the touch of his hand, the feel of his lips on her skin, all of it. She sighed realizing what was different and why she had the bulge at her hips.

"Gorgon I know what's different….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gorgon I think I'm pregnant."

Gemma was surprised by how right the words sounded coming off her lips. She looked to see Gorgon Staring at her stomach, as she stared Gemma curled her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Is there any magic I can use to help conceal it when it truly starts to show?"

Gorgon examined her a moment.

"Simply wish it to be concealed and it will be."

"I need to go back before I'm missed. Goodbye."

"Good day, Lady Hope."

She felt the draft stop as the Realms closed behind her.

She sat on her bed holding her stomach again when she heard a knock at the door. She stood noticing how her stomach and hips were making her movements slightly more stiff.

"Yes?"

"There's a man here for you, miss."

"Ok," she said opening the door and stepping out, "take me to him."

"He's waiting in the sitting room, miss."

Gemma stepped into the sitting room.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?"

The man standing next to the fireplace turned to face her….she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing sadly all credit goes to the author**

* * *

Chapter 3

"How?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kartik turned his head to the side.

"I thought you would be happy that I'm here. "

"I'm just trying to make sure I'm really dreaming or that this isn't a dream."

"I'm here until you order me to leave you alone and that you never want to see me again."

With that she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, inhaling that same fire smoke and cinnamon musk that was so completely him. He started to pull away. Gemma mind went a mile a minute thinking she had over-stepped her boundaries and pulled away completely and stepped away from him.

But before she could take a full step back his arms wrapped around her waist. He looked at her, his gaze so full of love.

"I've missed you so much Kartik. I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries."

She tried to take a step back but his arms tightened around her stopping her.

"I love you Gemma Doyle. I know I should wait and ask your father's permission and blessing but I can't stand this. "

She could see the recognition flash across his face as he spoke. She never thought this could happen. Her breath halted in her throat. The lump in her throat that had become so familiar returned only it was because of joy instead of pain now.

"Gemma Doyle, will you be my wife? I love you so much."

* * *

Read and Review more reviews help me post again...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kartik we're only 17."

His eyes filled with sorrow. He knew she was trying to let him down gently.

"Yes."

"What?" Her words hadn't registered with his brain fully.

"Yes."

Before the smile could even break across his face, her lips were on his hungry and passionate. When they both pulled away breathless, then a thought crossed Gemma's mind.

"Kartik I have something to tell you. I just found out today. I even asked Gorgon about it. Do you remember the dream we shared in the Cave of Sighs?"

He just nodded, followed by a distant look.

"Well it seems if you dream something and wish it was true it can affect the people in this world."

Kartik's mind ran a mile a minute. He remembered all too well what they had done in the dream. He also knew the consequences of what they had dreamed.

At seeing the surprise and recognition cross his face, her arms folded around her stomach again.

"Are you?"

Between the edge of his tone and the look on his face she couldn't stop her mind from filling with doubts.

"Before I answer, how did you escape? I saw the tree and Amar and everything."

Just thinking of the pained look on his face as the tree took hold of his body made her throat close and tears brim in her eyes.

"I was able to escape because one of the others surrendered in my stead. Now will you answer my question? Am I a father?"

Gemma stared at her hands. Fear overwhelmed her, the breath halted in her lungs. The tears in her eyes brimmed over.

"Kartik I never thought dreams could affect us here. But yes I am and you are. "

Gemma stood in front of him, vulnerable and expecting his child, it took a moment for the shock of it to wear off. Then soon after an image entered his mind, one he had every right to see but never believed he would. It was Gemma, the small gold band on her finger and her stomach round with his child. Then another image claimed his mind. This time it was a small child, a girl, her skin was dark tanned like his with the same brown eyes. He watched her curls dark as his bouncing with every move she made, she had curls just like her mother.

Gemma stood looking at her feet; fear was the water slowly drowning her. She wanted nothing more than to run away, back up to her rooms and to the Realms. She waited and felt the distance between them become an ocean. It wasn't till the recognition faded and the love once again filled his gaze. She finally gathered what little courage she had and looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything to stop her pain.

"Gemma, my love, I don't know what to say. I love you so much. I would be lying to say I didn't want this or that I haven't dreamed of this because I have. "

At that the smile he had missed so much broke across her face. Tears brimmed in both their eyes. And for the second time since he had magically shown up, his lips pressed to hers, this kiss was not the same as before this was tender, sweet, and so much more than any other kiss they had shared. It was as if all their passion and love was expressed in that one kiss. Kartik pulled away but only to hug Gemma tighter against the line of his body. Gemma had never felt so safe, so adored, or so loved. When he pulled away this time the same doubts and fears filled her mind.

"Gemma, how far along are you?"

"I think about four months."

At that, Gemma heard the front door close and her brother's voice calling her name.

Tom walked through the door, his sister's arms wrapped around the waist of a young Indian man that had once been their coachman.

"Sir, is your father with you?"

Tom just nodded barely able to process what he was seeing; his eyes were glued to his sister. Her face seemed to have a new glow about it.

"I'll go look for him."

Kartik stepped away squeezing her hand, as he did so a grand smile graced her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing. The author gets all the credit I just thought the ending was horrible.

Chapter 5

Later in the study…

"Gemma, I knew this would happen but I never thought it would be so soon."

Shock was filling her mind. Kartik had just emerged from the study a few minutes before and how as she entered, her father's face showed nothing but complete approval and happiness for her.

Her mind raced, she never expected her father to take her engagement to Kartik so well.

"Gemma, I know he loves you. When u tripped on your dress and he caught you. I saw how he looked at you and even how you looked at him. I'm not blind Gemma. I love you and if I didn't think he was who makes you happy I would never consent but he does. Therefore, I give my complete consent."

She could hardly believe her ears. She had expected to have to fight and argue to get her way. She couldn't suppress the smile and joy that had overcome her features. She rushed out of the room, her eyes searching for one person and she found him.

Kartik was stand exactly where he had been early. Upon hearing her coming he turned to see her running towards him smiling. He caught her hold her close burying his face in the crook of her neck. It wasn't until he felt the sobs rack her body that he pulled away.

"What is it my love?"

"I'm just so happy. I have you and our miracle. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I love you so much Kartik."

"Gemma, love, I love you just as much. This is really happening. I'm yours. You're the only person that means anything to me."

She cried again, more happy tears spilling over and Kartik catching every one with a kiss.

His mind raced. He had her. She was really going to marry him and he was going to be a father. He could hardly believe how lucky he had been. This beautiful woman who had no idea the power of him and over the world she had was his, for this life and the next one.

Gemma could hardly stand to let him out of her sight let alone out of her reach. She was forever wrapped around his waist or holding his hand. When they finally had a moment alone, they had some very important things to discuss.

"Kartik, when are we going to get married?"

"Gemma, love, I honestly only ask that it's as soon as possible for the sake of you and your honor, before you show so much more people notice. I can even tell a little bit."

"Ok, how about June 13th? It's a Friday and we wouldn't have to wait much longer to be one again."

As those last words left her lips, her blush deepened. Kartik reached his hand and brushed her reddened cheeks with his thumb.

**A/N: Please read and review. More reviews more chapters. Sorry its taken so long to add the new chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took longer with this chapter. My inspiration (aka my boyfriend) has been away cause of Christmas Break. So if this chapter sucks horribly that's why.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 6

Gemma was standing in the entrance of the church, absentmindedly running her finger over her large more noticeable baby bump.

"Gemma, honey, it's time."

She could hardly believe it was her wedding day. She had waited three weeks for this and now that it was here she was a nervous wreck.

Ann and Felicity were standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as ever. Ann's beauty was becoming more noticeable now. It was as if age and a little adventure had forced the drab and dull right out of her.

Felicity was always a beauty, but perhaps even more so now. Her finger shined with the news of her recent engagement. She was to marry a local lawyer who she had been secretly writing to while at Spencer.

Mr. Carlisle was successful and had a good enough sense of humor to stand Felicity's criticism in stride.

Gemma turned walking towards the girls. Taking one of theirs hands in hers they stood together. Tears brimming in each young woman's eyes.

"Gemma, you look so beautiful. Kartik will be stunned."

Ann's voice was like music, as if hinting to the beautiful voice she would forever carry.

"We're going to go take out seats. We love you."

Gemma hugged each girl then made her way to the double doors that would open and reveal a beautiful bride to her very impatient groom.

Kartik couldn't stand still. No matter how hard he tried. He was impatient, something Gemma knew all to well and she had only learned it in three weeks. Nights had been comprised of him sneaking to her room after everyone was in bed so they could talk in private without risking anyone else finding out about the baby. This also gave them time for each other. They had agreed to wait to make love till after the wedding but each knew the others desire was almost unbearable.

One night in particular caught Kartik's attention. They had been laying in her bed talking just like they had since her family agreed it was best he stay there since he had no other relatives to speak over and no place to board.

Gemma was curled up head on his chest just like always both their hands on her stomach which held their own little miracle. The topic of the baby had come up before on more than one occasion but never in depth.

Kartik looked down at her, her face only slightly turned towards his. He could tell by the look on her face and the way her eyebrows were scrunched up in the middle she was deep in thought. Curious killed the cat or in this case Kartik.

"What is it my love?" his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Just thinking about the baby again."

"What about the baby? Is something wrong?" His mind ran a mile a minute. Was she having regrets? Did she not want the baby and him anymore? Was she trying to say she wanted him to leave and end the engagement?

Gemma looked up at him, reading his mind as usual. He still had problems with the fact she could look in his eyes and she exactly what she wanted to know without even asking while hers hid every secret she had.

"Kartik, I'm not leaving and I don't want you to leave either, not for a second. I was just thinking about whether I would want a boy or a girl and wondering what you would want."

His mind was more at ease. He had thought about what he would want.

"I think I want a girl first. We can have boys later. Plus a girl would be easier on you for now.'

Gemma thought on that for a moment. She knew he was right. But just to be Gemma, she had to say what she was thinking.

"I think I want a boy. That way you would have a son."

The words son and daughter had yet before that moment to cross either of their lips. Kartik heart soared at the words. His son. But the image of the little girl he had seen when Gemma had told him about the baby was now constant in his dreams. She was important to him already. Whether she was the baby growing inside his fiancé now or a baby they would have a few years from now.

With that the conversation had ended has she kissed him lightly snuggling back into him.

His attention was quickly called back by the sound of the wedding march and the opening of doors.

He could hardly believe his eyes. She was looked more beautiful than ever. Her gown was cut higher than some to appear modest, but her sleeves sat low on her shoulders showing most of her collar bone and some of the top of her shoulder. The gown flowed around her, but was still structured enough to hide the ever growing bump that was his everyday reminder that she always carried a apart of him with her.

Her eyes glistened as she took his hand.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kartik leaned in to kiss her as her arms came up around his neck.

The kiss was sweet and short enough to not cause suspicion.

Gemma took her husbands hand and together they walked back down the isle.

The night seemed to fly by.

Gemma and Kartik had insisted on getting a boarding room to stay in for at least a couple days.

Their trunks and belongs were already in the room and put away by the time they arrived just before dark.

They both dressed for bed, knowing that now they were free, they could finally show each other just how much they loved each other.

Gemma was the first to get in bed. She laid with her back to him, seeming uninterested and tired, but he knew better. He climbed in right behind her pulling the long red curls from her neck and kissing her. She turned over to face him, looking him in the eyes. She could see his eyes were glazed over with love and lust.

She giggled. She forgot how much she loved this side of him and just how much she loved him.

It started with chaste kisses then deeper ones. Every inch of her was on fire. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Kartik please, now I don't want to wait anymore."

"What about the baby?"

Gemma thought for only a moment before pressing her lips back to his hungrily. The thought was being pushed further and further from his mind as he entered.

Gemma reveled in the pleasure surrounding her. She knew she was close and she knew he was probably closer. She met him thrust for thrust. Till she finally tipped over the edge and the ecstasy consumed her.

Calling out his name as it did. Him calling out hers only seconds later.

They laid together still connected.

"I forgot how much I love that." his voice was still husky and sweet

"And what would that be?"

"Feeling that at one with you. Knowing that no matter what I can always come back to you and our love and find strength."

She held him tighter if it was possible burying her head in his chest till sleep overwhelmed her.

Kartik laid there his sleeping wife in his arms, thinking about this child their child.

_How am I going to know what to do? Am I going to be a good enough father to this baby or any other children we have together? _

_The thoughts stormed his mind till exhaustion took over.. And since again the image of the little girl filled his dreams._


	7. Chapter 7: Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I promise this will be the only one and this is not a chapter.

I am taking college classes this semester that are killing.

That and lack of reviews has led to Emmie Writers block which can only be cured by reviews. Sorry

Also I need more ideas for this story.

Inspiration for this story kind of got lost in a break up so plz message me with more idea.

Also I still havent decide gender for the baby. Wat should it be? Boy or Girl?

Already have names just need gender.

Hopefully everybody loves this story enough to review and give ideas.

Thanks yall (im a southern girl sorry)

Emmie


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Things have been really crazy.

Sadly I don't own the series or the characters.

Chapter 7

Kartik woke the next morning with no blankets and a very beautiful Gemma asleep next to him. It only took him a second to realize his blankets were completely cocooning his wife. He looked towards the window barely seeing the sun over the horizon; it was probably 6 in the morning.

_So this is how it's going to be? I am going to have to keep extra blankets for the winter. _

Kartik's thought drifted back to the day before. Gemma, more beautiful than he had ever believed possible, walking towards him, and then coming back to the house a mere hour pasted before Gemma was beneath him begging him to never stop burning up under his touch. He had fallen asleep the night before with his hand resting against the bare skin of her stomach. The thoughts and questions that had filled his head and worried his heart were gone.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Gemma had awoken and was watching him. Her face was thoughtful and he could almost see the glow of lust in the green of her eyes. He rolled towards her kissing her nose pulling her closer. With her curled against his chest, he felt as though he could finally breathe after days of being without oxygen. She sighed wrapping her arm around his waist the other around her stomach as she had gotten fond of doing.

Seconds later she sat up in bed and gasped.

"Gemma, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Should I go send for the doctor?"

As all of his questions washed over her a smile grew on her lips. She took her hand and placed it under hers on her stomach it was then that he felt what she had.

It was barely there, just the smallest nudge back against his palm. He could hardly believe that he hadn't felt it the night before when his hand and been on her stomach as he fell asleep. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he looked over to see his wife tears streaming down her face.

"Love, are you ok?"

"Kartik, I'm just so happy. That's our baby that just touched us. Our baby, our first child, our own little miracle, I can hardly wait to meet them. I'm getting closer and closer to the birth; we should probably talk about names."

_Names….I hadn't even thought about that_

"Honey, I thought that would be more something we would decide after the baby is born. But for some reason I like the name Annabella for a girl. I just don't know about a boy's name. I'm still having doubts. What if I'm not a good father? What if the baby grows up to hate me?"

Gemma smiled at him taking his face between her hands making him look in her eyes.

"Kartik, my love, the baby will love you because you're their father. I always knew you would be a great father. I love you so much."

AN: Hey readers, more reviews mean more chapters. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own this series.

Read and review. I know this is long overdue sorry. I'm actually writing this sitting in class. Things are as crazy as ever. Reviews = more chapters. Actually almost discontinued this story. If you wanna see the end you need to leave reviews. 5 reviews to get the next chapter. One month and this story will be discontinued. _

Chapter 8

"Kartik, my love, the baby will love you because you're their father. I always knew you would be a great father. I love you so much."

"Gemma, you can't know what kind of father I'm going to be with our children, our child."

Kartik's eyes turned thoughtful as he gazed down at their hand still lying on her stomach their fingers intertwined.

Gemma laid back pulling Kartik with her. They laid there her head on his chest nearly lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart before reality and the maid came knocking on their door to see if they needed anything. The maid prompted both Gemma and Kartik to finally rise and prepare for the day.

After it's slow start the morning seemed to pass so quickly. Although this time was set for their honeymoon it was hardly that peaceful. But after the revelation of feeling the baby this morning Kartik could hardly stand to be away from Gemma and Gemma, as he was learning, could never sit still. She was forever working on something; whether it was baby plans or plans for their living situation.

They had finally come to the decision that they would try to rent or buy their own place. Tom had sent a letter to them early that morning says he had secured a job for Kartik with a college friend and had ensured them both that the pay was more than enough for the two of them.

While the living and job problems seemed almost gone the baby was forever there. More than once during the day, Gemma would pause what she was doing and touch her stomach or gasp. Kartik knew what she felt and had simply gotten use to the sound after the first hour. The baby seemed almost as active as its mother.

_How is it that I can be moving around so much and the baby is still awake? No wonder when I go to bed I feel nothing. Poor baby has to be exhausted. _

Gemma's hands rubbed thoughtfully against her dress at her stomach. Gemma could see that Kartik was still worried and lost. She just didn't know how to help him or show him what she knew and understood. It probably didn't help that he was just as stubborn as she was.

"Kartik, what if we have a boy?"

Her question was sudden and in a way very random. She had been sitting still, for the first time that day, writing her friend Ann; when the question came to her mind.

"Gemma, why don't we wait till we see our miracle before we decide on a name?"

"Kartik," her voice was barely a squeak, "I'm going to go see about lunch."

He knew she was upset. He just couldn't talk about the baby stuff yet. He didn't think she would understand, he needed to see their child before he would know what its name should be. The worries that pressed on his mind were never ending. Starting last night with the questions of his ability as a father, now other worries seemed even more difficult.

He left the room to find his wife. When he found her she was sitting on their bed fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Gemma," he came to sit down next to her," I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Everything still seems so unreal. I have a ring on your finger, and we have a child together. I'm still trying to catch up. You knew about the baby before I did, the marriage I'm caught up with; the baby is another story. I do love the baby. After this morning and what you said I can hardly deny that I have a child. I love you both more than you can understand."

Gemma kissed him then locking her lips onto his. When they finally pulled away breathless the tears had gone from her eyes and all he could find there was the lust and need for her husband. As before the maid came in at exactly the wrong moment announcing lunch was ready. Both grumbling they made their way to the dining room.

Lunch came and went and not long after they had a visitor. It was a young man who looked much like Kartik.

Gemma knew they would request to see him at least once more before they would be safe, she just didn't expect it to be now.

"Madam, is Mr. Kartik here?" The boy was polite but Gemma knew the things that the Rakshana would or had made him do.

It was then that Kartik came up to the door. He sighed looking from Gemma to the boy. He knew more than anybody.

"I'll go with you." He turned back to his wife kissing her cheek laying a hand on her stomach before walking over the threshold and onto the street.

He knew where he was headed. The Rakshana members had been left out when the wedding invitations had been sent. He knew he was going now to reconcile that mistake. Although that was only a mistake in their eyes.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own the book or characters just this story.

Chapter 9

Kartik walked into the rooms at the old bar that had once been his riding place now it was their meeting place.

The leader s that stood in front of him was the same he had seen for years.

"Kartik, do you understand the mistake you have made? You disobeyed our orders and have now married the very woman we ordered you to get rid of."

"I left your order. I have died in this world and been sparred in the Realms. I came back for _HER. _Not to be a pawn in your game. And she has a name and you owe her your respect. She saved this world and the Realms. She harnessed the powers and contained them once again. My job is finished and I fully intend to never return to this meeting place or to the company of this group. Good day. I am going to return to my wife."

"What of your unborn child?"

Kartik cringed. He had hoped the boy would remain quiet about that.

"That child is mine and I owe you nothing. My family has given you the male descendants for generations. It ends now. That is my son or daughter that she is carrying and that child will remain with us and will not be your servant."

With that he turned and left the room, leaving the leaders and their guards with their mouths hanging open.

Gemma paced in their room unable to sit still. The baby hadn't moved since he had left and she hadn't stopped.

Her fingers turned her wedding band on her finger as she paced, when she heard the door to the boarding house shut, she jumped.

She waited when she heard footsteps in the hall.

She rushed to the door and threw it open to see her husband grinning at her. She let out a sigh of relief and gasped as the baby kicked her harder than ever. Almost as if it was saying 'I told you so mommy'.

Wrapped in Kartik's arms she never felt safer.

"I thought of a name for either. How about Calder for a boy, and Edlyn for a girl?"

Tears filled her eyes, she would never have thought that he would say something like that or even suggest a name, never in a million years.

She kissed him then pulling him as close as possible pulling him over sitting on the bed pulling him next to her. When they pulled away his lips never left her skin, kissing down the column of her neck reaching to unlace her dress.

"You've been in that dress too long"

She laughed at him helping him with her dress and trying to pull his shirt over his head. When the shirt finally came she gasped she had forgotten how beautiful his body was but she could never forget the pleasure and happiness that body and that man could give her.

Tears filled her eyes again thinking of the night before and their first night. Kartik pulled back to look at his now crying wife. He didn't even have to ask he just lay back pulling her next to him her head on his chest.

As her tears dried the exhaustion from the day and the worry hit her and her fell into a deep sleep her husband smoothing her hair whispering to her constantly telling her he loved her.

Just like the night before he lay there thinking of his baby and his sleeping wife in his arms. His thoughts drifted back to the little girl he had seen one of the first night they had spent together. The little girl had forever been in his dreams. The dreams had been simple flawless. The dreams usually showed he and his daughter laughing as he chased her around the lawn or them sitting reading her a bedtime story before she fell asleep.

These were the last thoughts that ran through his mind before sleep and the dreams of his daughter once again claimed his mind.

Read and review please. New chapter may or may not be posted that depends on reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Kartik's dreams were unusual that night. Instead of showing only the baby girl that had plagued his dream, his mind showed his beautiful Gemma round as she was now but she was carrying a baby with another walking next to her. The child walking next to her was staggering; by the length of her curls, she was barely 2 and was the beautiful child he had seen dozens of times. It was the baby in Gemma's arms that intrigued him. His wife was a vision. Her skin seemed to glow just as it does now.

The baby in her arms had dark black hair similar to Kartik's with the same brown eyes. It was a boy. He took the baby from her cradling him close to his chest looking down at the baby seeing the resemblance between the baby and his beautiful wife.

Kartik only blinked and the baby began to cry, he turned back to his wife to hand her the baby when he realized he was in the realms and the monsters of that world were trying to steal the precious child in his arms. He turned from them and began to run, trying the best he could to not bounce the baby so much. He looked back once and the monsters were on his heels reaching for the baby.

Kartik sat straight up in bed. It was barely dawn. He ran his fingers through his arm trying to rid himself of the dream. He jumped when he felt Gemma wrap her arm around his waist, sitting up next to him.

"Kartik honey, what is it?" Her voice was barely a whisper hoarse from sleep.

"It was a dream nothing more I promise. Lay back down, my love, let us try to get some more sleep before the maid comes in on us again."

Kartik refused to worry her with the shadows he faced from his time in the realms. His voice rumbled at the end from trying to not laugh to loud. He lay back pulling Gemma closer to him. Her head on his chest, and his hand on her swollen stomach, that carried their own little miracle. Kartik silently prayed for the dreams to never return…

Two months later….

Gemma had been hurting all morning. They had finally found a house and were barely moved in. The baby's room was the only room finished in the whole house.

Gemma was tired more often and got tired a lot quicker. She tried not to complain but she knew her husband could see through it. She knew today was the day but she continued to keep Kartik in the dark. She hated to worry him especially about this. At barely 18, she could not believe she was having her first child. Her birthday had passed a month before. Now it was July and the heat was making her last few days miserable.

The doctor had come the day before and said that he could already see the signs of labor beginning to work on her body. This both excited and terrified her.

Gemma was working in the baby's room as she did every day after lunch when she felt the flood of water down her legs followed by a sharp pain down her back.

"Kartik, I need you to call the doctor and get the midwife as well."

Her husband stood there looking at his wife fear in his eyes. But he blinked once and was off running yelling at the servants, the two young ladies they had hired to help them unpack, to help his wife.

The ladies were soon at her side, stripping her down to her shift laying her in bed on her side. This was where she lay when the doctor came in to see her.

Kartik had left the room, at the doctor's request. This waiting was agony. It became even worse when he notices two hours had passed and the only person he had seen were the servants bringing the tools the doctor asked for. It was after 4 hours had passed that he heard Gemma scream and the doctor tell her to push.

He paced, sitting or standing still at this moment was impossible. The screams from his wife continued for the next hour and a half when he suddenly heard a baby cry.

His heart jumped. He longed to run in the room and hold his wife and new baby but he knew that he would only be in the way. He was lost in his thoughts when one of the young girls came out the door cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Keeping her eyes down, looking at the baby she quietly said, "Sir, you have a baby girl."

Tears started to stream down his face as he reached for the tiny bundle, barely able to believe it was so light.

He looked down into the baby's face, seeing her black hair, lighter skin, and small curls already showed on her head.

With his baby in his arms now he wanted to see his wife, it was then that the doctor exited the room drying his hands waving Kartik to enter the room.

Gemma lay on the bed, hair soaked with sweat from the task of delivering the beautiful baby in his arms. Tears still in his eyes, he sat next to her on the bed offering her the baby.

Gemma lay the baby on her chest, their daughter almost instantly fell asleep and soon after so did Gemma.

Kartik moved the baby between them lying to face his wife Gemma stirring turning towards him.

Kartik awoke to Gemma stirring and seeing the dark windows realizing it was the middle of the night. Gemma looked down at their baby just beginning to wake, starting to cry. Gemma instantly cradled the baby against her chest pulling down her nightgown letting the baby nurse.

Kartik watched this, if it was possible for him he fell even more in love with his wife in that moment. Seeing his daughter and his wife was the most joyful thing in the world to him.

Weeks, months, and years passed. Their beautiful daughter, who they named Nina Elizabeth, turned one before either of them could believe it.

At Nina's first birthday, Gemma noticed just as she had with Nina, a small bump between her hips. She questioned herself for a moment. Was she ready for a new baby? Could she care for both?

Then a more important question entered her mind. How would she tell Kartik?

As if on cue he entered the room. Seeing the bump he swept his wife off her feet twirling her around the room, covering her neck and face in kisses. She stopped him pushing away.

"We haven't talked about this. We didn't plan."

Kartik was looking at his wife, placing a single finger over her lips.

"Gemma, my love, our Nina, is the greatest gift you have ever given me until now. I want as many children as you do." With that he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, simply, and slow. She deepened the kiss wanting him. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer. Finally getting the idea he trailed kisses across her cheek down her neck and across her collarbone. He kissed back up her neck; she pulled his lips back to hers barely able to keep her self control.

She pulled away looking into his brown/ black eyes seeing the lust and longing in his eyes.

Having a one year old had taken a toll on their lives and their time together. Gemma's mother had never told her of this part… this need.

Hey, I know I ended it in a bad place Review if u think I need to add another chapter or 2.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Ya'll are why I love this site and its sister site.

Love You All,

Ems


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the deal. Every chapter has a song attached to it. At least in my mind.

Any suggestions on what songs need to go with which chapter? Reviews will be rewarded with spoilers and song suggestions get double doses.

Having a one year old and wanting to be with her husband had never been easy for Gemma. Now with the new baby she questioned herself even more. How could see deal with a pregnancy, Nina being her usual mischievous self and the need she had for her husband?

Nights were a blessing. Nina had been sleeping thru the night since she was 6 weeks old. Some called it odd, others saw the blessing, especially Kartik.

He loved his daughter more than he ever believed possible. Every day he saw something that reminded him of Gemma or his brother. But nights were his favorite now. Which is where he was now. His daughter sleeping just a next door and his beautiful wife laying facing him in bed kissing him. He knew this pregnancy had made her need for him sharper. And he was more than happy to oblige. His hand slid down her side around to the small of her back pulling her as close as possible kissing her more passionately. She smiled against his mouth pushing her hips against his already able to feel his hard on, moaning at the feeling. He knew she was playing with him. She had gotten into the habit of doing this lately. She would tease him to the point of insanity then she would give in. What she didn't know was that she was in for a surprise tonight. He wasn't gonna let her tease him. It was his turn her payback.

He knew soon she would be writhing under him. Begging for a release.

I know this is really short. But I wanted to post something before I leave for the NC coast. Please remember if you want a preview your private messages need to be enabled. Thanks Love everybody who reviews.


End file.
